Lost Battlefield
Lost Battlefield is an additional game feature under the Arena icon. It is a feature where Players battle among others and earn Fame as a reward. Each player is given 5 chances per day. Each "Season" runs from Monday to Sunday. Your 5 chances will re-fill when the game server time reaches midnight. After each Season you are rewarded with Gems according to your rank. * Lost Battlefield can be unlocked at 10,000 Might Entering the Lost Battlefield You can enter the Lost Battlefield once you reach 10,000 Might. Lost Battlefield Entrance: 500px Forming your Teams The first thing to do in the Lost Battlefield is form your teams. The Lost Battlefield's team edit interface is similar to the Lost Realm’s interface. You must form your teams before you can fight in the Lost Battlefield. You’ll need to form three teams of up to five Heroes each. No Hero can be repeated across all teams. After deploying your Heroes, tap ‘Save’ and you’re done! Lost Battlefield Interface: Once you’ve formed your teams, you’ll be brought to the Lost Battlefield main interface. There are five main buttons here, as shown in the image below. Tap the large emblem icon to see how many Season Points you need, the bonus Fame you can earn per battle, and the amount of Gems you can win at the end of the Season based on your rank. Tap Buy Items to enter the Warehouse and buy items with Fame . Fame can be earned by fighting in the Lost Battlefield. Rank: This is a ranking of Season Points earned in the Lost Battlefield. The first row displays your rank, Season Points, and the amount of Gems you’ll earn after the Season ends. The rankings update daily at 00:00 EST (GMT -5). Form Team: As introduced earlier, tap this to edit the setup of your 3 teams. Tap the 2 swirling arrows to change the list of five opponents to fight. The list can be changed up to five times a day. Chances will be replenished daily at 00:00. Battling: You can challenge other players by selecting their Hero portraits in the main interface of the Lost Battlefield. You can then decide the order to deploy your teams. Other Buttons: *Edit Setup:Tap this to change the order that your teams will battle. *Challenge:Tap this to begin the battle. If you don’t assign an order for your teams, they will be set to default and deploy from left to right. There are up to three rounds in a Lost Battlefield match. The battle process is the same as that of the Lost Realm. The Lost Battlefield employs a best-of-three play style, so all you need to do is win two rounds to win the battle. Lost Battlefield Rewards: There are two types of rewards in the Lost Battlefield, the Challenge Rewards and Season Rewards. *Challenge Rewards: You’ll win Season Points and Fame from each battle in the Lost Battlefield. The amount of Season Points and Fame you earn for winning a battle depends on your opponent. If your opponent has more Season Points than you, you’ll earn more Season Points. For example: You currently have 200 Season Points. If your opponent has 300 Season Points, you’ll earn 38 Season Points when you win the battle. If your opponent has only 100 Season Points, you’ll earn 22 Season Points for winning the battle. Losing the battle will always grant you 10 Season Points. If you don’t have any Fame bonus, the Fame you earn will be equal to the Season Points earned. 'Season Points': These are the points earned in battle. They reset after every season. The more Season Points you have, the more Gems you’ll earn at the end of the season. There are five different ranks based on the amount of Season Points earned. They each provide a different bonus to the Fame earned from battles. * Fame: Fame is earned when you challenge opponents in the Lost Battlefield. They can be used to buy items from the Warehouse. Your rank in the Lost Battlefield will affect the amount of Fame you’ll earn from each battle. Higher ranks will grant a greater bonus. *Season Rewards: When the Season ends, you’ll earn Gems based on your total Season Points and Rank position. For example: If you're first in Rank 2 with 599 Season Points, you’ll win 200 Gems. The higher your ranking, the more rewards you’ll win). Note: If two players have the same amount of Season Points, the first to win the amount will be ranked higher. The amount of Gems awarded based on rank and position is as follows: Collecting Season Rewards: Each Season lasts for a week. A new Season begins every Monday at 00:00 (Sever Time). After each Season, tap the “Rank” button to see the Rankings and collect your Season Rewards. Season Rewards will be replaced by new rewards when the next Season is over. Collect your rewards before they’re gone! Category:Battle